Lily Among Thorns
by Writings in the Dark
Summary: A deadly prophecy comes alive as a face from the past haunts Klaus and Elijah. One desires to protect her the other consume her. Set in Regency England in 1816. Sadly it is another Elijah/OC/Klaus triangle. AU.
1. Chapter 1

London 1816

.

.

.

* * *

Lilliana stared at herself in the mirror as her maid put the finishing touches on her hair. Looking at her reflection she couldn't believe that the young girl staring back at her was almost eighteen. It seemed like only yesterday she had been fifteen, her hair in braids down her back as Elijah taught her how to waltz in preparation for her presentation to London society. They had been here almost two years and it was the longest they had ever stayed in one place. She had gotten used to enjoying the peaceful calm of not traveling to a new home every year and wondered often at her guardian's decision to remain in England for so long. It was very unlike him. In her time with him they had traveled all over the globe never staying in one place long enough for either of them to enter the social scene. Yet, here they were in London at the height of the season preparing to attend the Prince Regents ball at Carlton House.

"Is that to your liking, Miss Lilliana?" Mrs. Gantz asked as she pinned one of her mistress's last stray auburn curls into place.

Lilliana tilted her head admiring the elaborate hair arrangement her elderly maid had created. Tiny diamond tipped hairpins sparkled in her hair holding the normally errant strands smoothly in place. Mrs. Gantz had done a formidable job. Lilliana had no idea how her maid had gotten so good at doing hair as the woman's own locks were stiff and gray and always pulled back tightly into a lace mobcap.

"It is lovely as always, Mrs. Gantz. You have truly outdone yourself."

The maid stood, stiffening her spine with a sniff. "Well, it is isn't every day I get to send you off to a royal affair."

"It isn't any different than any of the other parties you have dressed me for."

"Hush. His Highness will be there," Mrs' Gantz said, a note of awe in her voice.

"He is no different then any other man. Only a bit more puffed up and pompous than most," Lilliana teased.

Her maid gave her a horrified look. "He is to be our next King."

"And as mortal as any other man. You should see the way he looks down the dresses of the ladies as they curtsy before him."

"Surely not," the woman gasped.

There was a whisper of a footstep into the room.

"Surely not what? What shocking thing you have said now to our poor Mrs. Gantz?"

With a small sound of pleasure, Lilliana turned around on her dressing table stool to face her guardian. "It is all your fault, Elijah. It is that untraditional upbringing you have given me. Allowing me the freedom to say as I pleased without censure. It has kept me from ever acquiring that lady like characteristic of holding my tongue.

"Let's hope you never learn that skill," Elijah mocked gently. "I quite enjoy your observations."

Dismissing Mrs. Gatnz with a small wave of his hand he moved gracefully towards her and once more Lilliana was struck by his elegance. Elijah was dressed in the height of fashion. His black dress clothes, the vest trimmed in silver fit his body perfectly, accenting his form. The cravat at his neck was perfectly starched and highlighted his sharp cheekbones. As her gaze lingered over his features, his dark somber eyes that always seemed to sparkle just for her, she couldn't help but look at his full, sensual lips. She wondered what it would be like to press her mouth to them. To taste the forbidden. As heat filled her cheeks, she yanked her gaze from him, focusing on her white-gloved hands in her lap.

Elijah moved to stand before her, tilting her chin up with his fingertip as she swallowed dryly. "I hope you realize it was never my intention to give you such a chaotic childhood. I know I haven't provided the best environment in which to raise a young girl in. Perhaps, I should have sent you to boarding school so you could have at least had some stability. I hope some day you don't resent me for the choices I have made."

At the serious tone in his voice her gaze went to his. He was looking at her so sadly it was a stab to her heart. Instinctively, her hand reached out to touch his. "No," she replied her tone quite firm. "That could never happen. You gave me the best, most wonderful childhood a girl could ever have and I count my blessings daily that you took pity on a stranger, welcoming her into her home. The life you have given me is what every girl dreams of. What other young lady can say she rode horses with the Sultan of Turkey, had tea with the Czar of Russia and met Napoleon Bonaparte when he was a mere soldier."

Elijah gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Lilliana squeezed his hand. "I couldn't ask for a more wonderful guardian. Without you I would have ended up in an orphanage or dead from the elements. Only you, with your inherent kindness would have taken in a girl you found wandering among the charred remains of a cottage. Even if my parents had survived the fire that took our home I would have grown up never knowing how to read, never knowing there was a world beyond the farm I would have toiled in from dawn to dusk."

"You still remember nothing?" Elijah asked and there was a strange quality to his voice that made her wonder if it bothered him that her mind was still as blank as a sheet of paper when it came to her early beginnings.

She released his hand, turning to once more face her reflection in the mirror. Her dark blue eyes, fringed with long, black eyelashes stared back at her, guilt heavy in their depths. "No. Would you think less of me if I told you that sometimes I am grateful to that fire because it brought you into my life. That I don't regret the loss of my parents so terribly since I have known nothing but happiness since that night you rescued me."

"There is nothing to feel guilty about, Ma Belle."

Elijah's sweet French endearment caused a warmth in her insides that spread through her all the way to her toes.

"Our meeting…it was meant to be. Destined in the stars, I think," Elijah said with what seemed bitterness.

"You don't regret it?" she asked with hesitance. "I know that it couldn't have been part of your life plan to raise an orphan."

"You would be surprised," he replied so softly she was sure he thought she hadn't heard him. But she had and she wondered what he meant, but was afraid to probe further. Her guardian was a gentleman who carried his emotions, his thoughts tightly inside him and she was grateful for the little he deigned to share with her. She used to question and pester him relentlessly, however, she had learned long ago that prying information from Elijah was useless. He would reveal nothing until he was ready.

There was a soft rustle and then a heavy coldness on her throat as a necklace was draped around her neck.

"A birthday gift."

Her fingertips flew to the diamonds shaped like stars that sparkled in the candlelight. "You shouldn't have," she whispered, her voice stolen by the beauty that hung just above her cleavage peeking out from the top of her white silk dress.

"How could I not? When I saw this in this shop window I knew it was made for you."

"It isn't even my birthday yet," Lilliana replied as her eyes pricked with unshed tears at the touching gift, the expense it must have been. "We don't even know when that day really is."

"The exact day of your birth doesn't matter to me. The day I found you is as good as any day to measure your years and while I realize that our anniversary is in a few days, but you must have something to outshine all the other young debutantes at the ball tonight."

"You are so good to me."

Elijah placed his hands tenderly on her shoulders. "I hope you always believe so."

"I shall never think otherwise. You mean everything to me," she vowed as her gaze in the glass flew to his reflection. She found him staring back at her, a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was one of what seemed adoration, like he wished to forever savor this moment. She knew the feeling. She didn't know when it had happened or even what to do about it, but the last few months she had noticed a stirring deep in her soul when he looked at her, when they were together. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Elijah cleared his throat, breaking the moment as he removed his hands from her and walked away. "It is time we left."

Lilliana gazed after him, feeling as if she was missing something very important. With one last look at herself in the mirror, she smoothed her white dress over her slim hips noticing how it almost seemed to match the paleness of her face.

.

.

.

* * *

The carriage ride to Carlton House was quiet, both Lilliana and Elijah deep in their own thoughts. The few times they did converse it was about the most inane things, like they were dancing around something that couldn't be spoken, a truth that couldn't be acknowledged. Arriving at the Prince's residence they made their way through the crowds to the dance floor. It didn't take long before Lilliana was surrounded by her admirers. While she was not the most popular debutante of the season she still had a respectable following. Of course it helped that her guardian had the ear of the Prince and was known for his extreme wealth. Everyone assumed that she was his heir, but they had never discussed it and it was a subject she couldn't bear to think about.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" The Earl of Sandford asked as the orchestra struck up a waltz.

Freddy was a dear boy and while she genuinely liked him there was nothing about him that got her heart racing. He was comfortable and very safe to dance with unlike someone else dear to her.

"No, it is my turn, Freddie. You had the last dance with Miss Samaelson at the Grenville's ball the other night," The Marquis of Vannington argued holding his hand out for Lilliana to take.

"I really can't. I am afraid this dance belongs to my guardian. It has been too long since he has accompanied me on the dance floor." Lilliana replied very much aware at the breathy quality to her voice as she looked at Elijah.

At first his eyes looked back at her with what seemed a hungry gleam in them, but then with a shake of his head they became distant. "I think you have more than enough suitors to entertain you. If you will excuse me I am going to get a drink."

With that polite dismissal Elijah left her.

"That dance?" The Marquis insisted.

Lilliana ignored him as she watched Elijah make his way towards the refreshment room and disappear. What had just happened? He had never refused to dance with her before. Then as she thought about it she realized that he hadn't danced with her in several months. He always seemed to find something else to entertain himself with while she spun around the dance floor; cards or talk of politics and business with his elder peers. He had never fit in with the young men who gathered around her, choosing instead to spend his time with those twenty or more years older then himself, but then they were the ones who held the true power in London. She did know he was much sought out by them as well due to his business investments that had made him incredibly wealthy over the years.

As the Marquis once more began harping about his dance she found she didn't want to spend one more moment in the stuffy ballroom. The gilt covered walls began closing in on her and her breath seemed to stick in her throat. She needed to get away, needed to be alone. Needed some time to think and figure things out.

"If you will excuse me, gentlemen, my head is killing me."

At once there were sounds of worry from her suitors and offers to procure refreshments.

"I don't need anything. Just a breath of fresh air."

"You must let me accompany you, " Freddy, the Earl of Sandford, begged.

"No," she answered more sharply then she intended. Then offering a gracious smile she continued, "I only need a few minutes and then I will be back to dance with all of you."

Without waiting for an answer she left them all at the corner of the marble dance floor and avoiding the balcony where she could see couples dancing she headed right to the gardens. Colored lanterns lit up the night and the scent of jasmine and roses filled the air as she found a secluded spot beneath a towering tree. Breathing deeply, she tried to clear her head. As she racked her brain for some reason to explain Elijah's behavior she only became more confused. When they had arrived in London it had been him that insisted on these two seasons. He had wanted her to have the experience, had even suggested she might find a suitable husband. She had thought at the time he wished to marry her off and be rid of his guardian duties, but he gave no outward sign of it. It hit her then how much he had changed since her first year as a debutante. With every suitor that had asked for her hand he had approached her with a serious look in his eyes asking her opinion, her wishes. She had laughed at each of the offers easily dismissing them all. She had no desire to be wed and leave him and the life they had together. Then lately it had all changed. Everyone who had ventured to speak to him about marrying her had been coldly and sternly dismissed. He no longer discussed them with her. Was it possible he was also experiencing the same strange feelings that she was?

No, it couldn't be. She was nobody. An orphan from peasant stock and he was a wealthy gentlemen from an honorable family. There had to be another reason. She must have offended him in some way and that thought sliced her heart right in two and she exhaled in pain.

"Such a heavy sigh for someone so young," drawled a voice from the darkness.

"Who is there? And how dare you spy on me!" Lilliana exclaimed her tone as haughty as if she was speaking to an errant servant.

A low, sinister chuckle filled the night air sending a cold shiver right down her spine.

"Spying? Do you have something to hide, love?"

For some reason the endearment coming from a stranger made Lilliana bristle with anger. "Of course not. Now if you will excuse me." As she attempted to make her way back to the ballroom the stranger grasped her arm spinning her around to face him. The light from one of the lanterns hit his face, revealing him and the retort she had planned halted on her lips. He was beautiful, but in a way completely different from Elijah. His gold hair gleamed like a halo around his head, the curls slightly mussed as if he had just run his hands through them. His eyes, she had never seen any like them before. They were the color of a deep blue sea and she knew if she stared into them too long she would drown in them. There was a magnetic quality to them, a pull that kept her from glancing away no matter how much she tried. He must have been struck similarly as well because he stared back at her with a stricken, haunted look and then with a blink it was gone.

"Lilliana?"

The way he said her name swirled around her like a ghostly caress and once more she shivered. "We are acquainted?"

"I wondered when I heard he was traveling with a Lilliana, but I never dreamed…never thought it possible," the man murmured, his hand leaving her arm to hover perilously close to the curve of her cheek as if he wished to touch her. "You are all grown up."

Lilliana held her breath until his hand fell once more to his side. "I need to go back inside."

"Not yet, Lilliana."

At his use of her name once more she froze in place. It reminded her of something, a memory she couldn't capture as it slid through her fingers like grains of sand.

"There is so much I want to learn about you."

It was a demand not a request and she snapped out of her daze. "My guardian will come looking for me."

"Of that I have no doubt," he replied with a slight smile like he rather enjoyed the thought. "But until then let us have some fun."

"I think not," Lilliana retorted as she turned to walk away. She had only taken a few steps before she was captured, pressed against the man's chest in a lovers embrace. His muscular form molded to her slight body and at the strange closeness fire raced through her veins. His suit coat was soft and silky against her cheek and his scent surrounded her, a tantalizing mixture of wild forest and sandalwood that sent her heart racing. The unknown feelings he aroused in her scared her and she struggled in his arms. "Release me."

"Not until you promise to give me a chance to get to know you…Lilliana" he murmured and she swore his voice trembled slightly as he repeated her name once more.

She allowed herself to become limp, complaint in his arms to allow him to think she had given up all thought of resisting. "If this is your idea of wooing then I pity your former conquests." Then like a tightly wound spring suddenly released she sprung into action stomping on his foot, digging her heel into his toes before moving her knee perilously close between his legs. Her unexpected movement startled him and he instantly released her with a cry of surprise. She backed away from him, eyeing him to see what his next move would be. To her surprise, he only smirked at her with an almost pleased sparkle in his eyes.

"Your guardian taught you that?"

A frown furrowed her brow at his reaction. "That and how to shoot a man right through the heart."

"Of course he did. A skill most important for a young society lady to know," he mocked.

"I wouldn't laugh. I am an excellent shot."

He cocked his head flashing her a look of amusement. "I would expect nothing less. Although," his voice sharpened, "have you ever wondered why your guardian thought it necessary to teach you all these things so inappropriate to a young lady of your position?"

It was true. She had often wondered when it was quite obvious that none of the young ladies she had ever met had received the kind of training Elijah had given her. Lilliana could with a few moves disarm an opponent and if need be she could shoot to kill, a bullet right through the heart. She could only assume that with all the traveling they had done he had thought it necessary that she know how to defend herself. Still, it puzzled her why within the safety of London he expected her to carry a gun. A small pistol inlaid with mother of pearl that he given to her long ago always insisting that she carry it when she was out without him. So far she had never had to use it.

"It was necessary with all our travels," she explained with a dismissive shrug.

"Another odd characteristic of your existence. Never in one place for longer than a year. " A sly, playful look settled over his features. "What has your guardian hid from you?"

"Nothing – nothing," Lilliana stammered. "He has investments everywhere and his company is much desired." The stranger pinpointing her very own concerns and laying them bare brought her anger once more to the surface "And who are you to question my life and that of my guardian?"

At her rude demand a small smile graced his face. "A very interested party. You might say Elijah and I have known each other forever and what he holds dear so do I."

He met her gaze, his eyes burning right through her and she bit back a gasp at the intensity, how it seemed to touch her right to her soul. "You are friends with Elijah?"

"So much more than friends," he answered with a wide grin, his teeth flashing very white in the candlelight. "Almost as if, dare I say it – we were brothers?"

Even though her instincts were screaming at her to run far away from this man she stepped closer to him. She had never met anyone close to Elijah. Someone who would think of himself as his brother. The man had always been an enigma; a mystery. "How do you know him?"

"We grew up together."

"You must tell me about him," she commanded, stepping even closer to him and as she did so his grin became almost predatory.

"I would be pleased to do so, but first you need to answer a few of my questions, love."

With one stride he towered over her and as she looked up into his face he caught her gaze. As she stared into his eyes they seemed to grow darker, the pupils practically dilating and consuming the blue irises. "Tell me everything about your time with Elijah."

The compelling, hypnotic sound of his voice called to her briefly and there was a pull from deep inside of her, a desire to please him at any cost and it sickened her. Rather like she was a puppet on a string forced to do his bidding. Panic engulfed her as images of every moment she had ever spent with Elijah, every conversation they had ever had, every thought she had experienced about him blew like wind through her mind. All of it sat on her lips to reveal when a strange thing happened. It was like a locked door had sprung open inside of her and everything that had been pulled from memory dissipated into a blur of colors and feelings that she swept away.

"Where did Elijah find you, Lilliana? Tell me about your time with him."

There it was again, the pull to reply, but she found this time it was more of a gentle tug that she could easily ignore. "You first."

His eyes widened in surprise and for a second she thought she had shocked him to his very core, but it took only a second for him to compose himself, his features slipping into a stone mask. He prowled closer to her, removing what little space existed between them and instead of stepping back in fear she held her ground. Then he inhaled sharply. "How did you do that? There is not a scent of vervain anywhere near you."

"Vervain? I have no idea what you are talking about."

He stared at her long and hard before replying, "You are full of surprises. It is no wonder Elijah keeps you so close. It seems my plans have changed."

Lilliana shook her head in confusion. This strange man made no sense at all and if it wasn't for the fact that he had knowledge about Elijah she would have run away as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Let us start over. I am Klaus Mikaelson," he said with a small respectful bow.

Unable to ignore the etiquette the gesture implied Lilliana dipped into a curtsy. "Lilliana S —"

"Samaelson," he replied in unison with her. "Ward of Elijah."

"It seems you have the advantage over me, Mr. Mikaelson. I know nothing about you."

"We shall soon remedy that, my dear. A small stroll and you will know everything and more," he replied, offering his arm for her to take.

Lilliana only hesitated for a moment before laying her fingers lightly over his forearm, allowing him to lead her deeper into the garden.

"Samaelson. It is an interesting name. Has Elijah ever told you what it means?"

She shook her head. The only time they had ever discussed his name was when he had told her it was now hers. When he had solemnly renamed her after her amnesia seemed permanent.

"It is an ancient Hebrew name. Samael is the Angel of Death and Son m—"

"Means son of," Lilliana finished for him. "So Samaelson translates to son of the Angel of Death."

Klaus smiled with pleasure at her answer. "Exactly. Very apt, don't you think?"

"I don't understand."

"It seems Elijah would rather keep you ignorant," he replied, his voice indicating how little he thought of this idea. "I have no doubt he thinks he can keep you safe that way. He probably prays that you will not notice the monsters in the dark, but they are there, love."

Lilliana turned her head to look at him sternly. "He tells me what I need to know and I don't need anyone to keep me safe. I can protect myself." In a flash, Klaus had her pinned to a tree his lean body pressed against hers. She nearly swooned as every hard line and ridge of his form burned her right through the thin silk of her dress.

"Like you are now?" he asked as he looked down at her, his pupils so very dark.

Wide-eyed she stared back at him. When he looked at her like that her words failed her.

"What if I told you I was the monster in the dark?" With his gloved finger he lightly traced the side of her cheek, the line of her jaw.

"I would believe it," she whispered as she trembled with what she thought was fear. Forcing it back she gathered her anger at his ungentlemanly actions around her like a shield. "Do you know what happens to monsters?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"They are always defeated in the end."

"Is that the fairytale Elijah tells you when he tucks you into bed at night?" Klaus asked, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

"No. It is the truth. It may take time, centuries even, but goodness and light always prevails over evil and darkness. It is inevitable."

He stared hard at her, like he was struggling with something deep inside himself. Then with a cruel smile he spoke, "One day I shall show you differently. I shall rip the very idea from your mind and you will see the truth at last."

"What truth is that," Lilliana retorted with anger.

His hand fell from her face and he stepped away, holding his arm out once again for her to take like the last few moments had never happened. "I have known Elijah my whole life."

Taking a shaky breath she considered racing back to the safety of the ballroom, but her curiosity about her guardian won out. Taking his arm in her grasp she let him lead her through the gardens once more.

"Growing up where he went I followed. I am sure I annoyed him as I tagged after him, but he was always patient with me. Kinder to me then my own father," Klaus said with a tight, pained smile. "Then one day we had a great row. He just couldn't understand the things I did, the way everything had to be and he disappeared."

"And now you have found him? And you wish to make amends?"

Klaus turned to look at her, his gaze lingering over her face. "Yes," he agreed. "It is time for us to make amends. There is so much that needs to be explained."

"I am sure he will hear you out. He is the most fair and considerate gentleman I have ever met."

"Generous too it seems." Klaus reached out to finger the diamond necklace draped around her throat. "You wear a fortune in diamonds."

"An early birthday gift," Lilliana explained, knowing that her cheeks were now as dark a red as the roses that surrounded them.

Klaus's tugged on the necklace and the clasp bit into the skin at the back of her neck. "When is the joyful occasion?"

"The end of the week."

"And how old will you be, love? What birthday are you celebrating?"

Lilliana lowered her gaze shyly. "It shall be my 18th."

"So very young," he murmured, his voice low and husky.

"Elijah is hosting a dance in my honor. I could procure an invitation for you? You could meet and speak then?" The words rushed from her lips as she tried to distract herself from his nearness.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes — yes"," she replied breathlessly, hating the affect being close to him had on her. She had never felt anything like this before. It was exhilarating, dangerous.

"Such kindness and generosity surely deserves a reward."

"No, really. Elijah's happiness is reward enough."

With what sounded like a sound of disgust, but couldn't possibly be, Klaus released his hold on her necklace. Lilliana relaxed at the gesture, only to tense once more as he cupped her face with his hands. "Have you ever been kissed, sweet Lilliana?"

Her gaze flew to his with surprise. He stared back at her with a look that spoke of desire of all the forbidden things she had dreamed of. Swallowing dryly, she managed to croak out, "That is none of your business."

"There was a young girl long ago much like you and a kiss I never gave that I have spent an eternity regretting," he said, his eyes glazing over, his voice sounding very far away."

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered long before she reached her eighteenth birthday."

"Oh, I am very sorry," she sighed.

Klaus moved even closer to her, tipping her head up so she had nowhere else to look but the dark swirling abyss in his eyes. "I don't want that to happen again."

His lips swooped down to hover over her mouth until he was a whisper away. Klaus Mikaelson was going to kiss her. He was going to be her first ever. Not Elijah like she had always imagined. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but she was hopeless to resist. She was drawn to him like the stars to the night sky.

"Lilliana?" A voice called out, penetrating the fog that surrounded her brain.

"Elijah," she whispered.

"Damn!" Klaus released her chin. He laid a single finger against her lips. "Let this be our secret."

Lilliana started to argue.

"Shhh, love. It is only until your birthday dance. This is not the time or place for all of us to finally meet."

Pursing her lips she considered the matter. As much as she hated keeping a secret from Elijah the social event of the year was probably not the best time to facilitate a meeting between the two former friends. It would be much better to wait until her birthday dance where the two of them could retire to Elijah's study for a private discussion.

At her nod of agreement, Klaus moved his fingertip from her lips, sliding it slowly down the delicate skin of her neck all the way to her wrist in one delicious stroke. When at last he clasped her hand, pressing her gloved fingers to his lips in a heated kiss her knees trembled. "We shall continue this later."

His voice held the promise of things to come, of dark passion and nights of sin and she yanked her hand from his in protest, which only caused him to chuckle. The sound filled her ears as she rushed towards the lighted ballroom that shone like a beacon of safety in the shadows of the night.

"Lilliana! I know you're there. Is there someone with you?"

"I'm coming."

Reaching Elijah she noticed immediately that something was bothering him. While he looked just as pristine as before, every hair on his head brushed into place, his clothes without a wrinkle to be seen, she knew that something had penetrated that cool mask of his. She would be surprised if anyone else could see it, but because she had been with him so long she had learned to recognize the signs. The slight tension in the corners of his beautiful brown eyes, the telltale tightening of his lips into a polite smile that she knew was completely forced.

"What possessed you to go into the gardens alone?" He asked coolly.

"My — my head…I had a headache," she lied, trying to ignore the guilt that was currently eating at her insides.

Elijah frowned and stepped toward, removing his glove he pressed his hand lightly to her cheeks and forehead. "You do seem warm and your cheeks are all flushed."

Lilliana leaned into the small touch, relishing his care and concern even as shame washed over her at the thought that just moments before she had almost kissed another gentleman. What had she been thinking? "Forgive me. I —"

"There is nothing to forgive, Ma Belle," he interrupted, his voice thick and full of regret. "It is I who have been rude to you tonight."

"No." She reached out to lay her hand lightly over his that still lingered at her cheek. She wished she could tell him what had passed in the garden, her meeting with Klaus Mikaelson, but the words died on her lips. Never before had she kept a secret from Elijah and it killed her to stay silent. Still, to her shame she could say nothing. With tears that threatened to fill her eyes, she gazed into his face, hoping she could in someway communicate the depths of her feelings to him.

He looked back at her, his features drawn and shadowed and his hand dropped from her face as if it had been burnt. Glancing away from her he cleared his throat. "I have received some disturbing news that makes it imperative that we leave London."

"What has happened?" Lilliana asked with worry. Once more they were leaving a home and she had no real idea why. Would he ever let her in? Tell her what kept them permanent nomads?

"Nothing that you need to distress yourself over."

"My birthday dance? Shall I cancel?"

"No. It is only a few days away. We can leave the morning after. I don't wish your birthday to be ruined." Elijah held out his arm for her to take, but did not look at her. "Shall I escort you back to your suitors?"

"No. Please, if you could just take me home?" Lilliana asked in a small voice.

"Of course."

.

.

.

* * *

Elijah did not speak once to her on the whole carriage ride home and at a loss of what to say she kept quiet. The silence between them grew until it was like an aching void she was afraid they would never be able to cross. Arriving at their home she quickly climbed the stairs to her bedroom unable to take the uncustomary distance between them anymore.

"Lilliana?"

With relief at his greeting she turned her head eagerly towards him.

Elijah gazed up at her intently, his eyes seeming to beg her for something she couldn't quite comprehend. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he looked away with what seemed dejection. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

Overcome with a sudden weariness she nodded her head and continued up the stairs, feeling his gaze heavy on her with every step she took away from him.

.

.

.

* * *

Forgive any mistakes. I am currently without a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lilliana stepped gingerly out of the ebony and gold trimmed carriage, careful to keep the hem of her gown from touching the muddy puddles in front of Lackington Allen & Co's bookstore. She was grateful when no damage was done to her white muslin dress as Mrs. Gatz would have had a fit. Once more she cursed the rules of London society that debutantes must wear shades of white with only touches of color to relieve the pale starkness. This gown embroidered heavily in dark blue and silver with a matching navy pelisse, bonnet and reticule managed to fit right in with what was proper. As lovely as it was it still made her miss the silken trousers she worn when traveling across the desert sands of the East.

As soon as she was steady on her feet Elijah's manservant, Senor Mancini, released his grip on her hand to assist Mrs. Gantz from the conveyance. Standing in front of the bookstore she took in the sight of one of her favorite places to visit. Three floors high and made of brick the shop was the largest bookstore in all of London. Candles flickered in the windows, their yellow and orange flames beckoning her to enter and leave behind the rainy, gray afternoon sky.

Senor Mancini held the shop door open for her and she gratefully entered the bookstore before the rain could start up again. Ever since she had gone to bed the night of the Prince Regents ball, it had rained incessantly. Normally she delighted in a good thunderstorm, but the constant mist and dampness had only served to make her realize how dark her mood was. She hated to admit it, but ever since her meeting with Klaus Mikaelson she had felt ill at ease. It wasn't just because she was keeping the encounter from Elijah. Rather, she had this constant sense of dread that she had in some way set into motion something bigger, something beyond her understanding.

Elijah must have sensed her unease and restlessness because at breakfast that morning he had looked up from the newspaper he was perusing to suggest that she take an excursion to purchase some reading materials for their trip. It was a good thing he had chosen just that moment to speak to her because just seconds earlier she had been contemplating ripping that same paper right from his hands. For the last two mornings he had hidden behind the daily news practically ignoring her and in the afternoons and evenings he had kept busy planning their trip abroad. He still hadn't told her where they were going. Choosing instead to avoid her and respond in monosyllables to very attempt she had made at conversation. She was going to give him this time to himself, but if this continued much longer she was going to have to be blunt with him, force him to explain himself. There was no way they could travel together when they were barely even speaking to each other.

Entering the bookstore, Lilliana took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of leather, parchment and just a slight hint of mustiness. Everything was exactly as she remembered from her previous visits. The rows and rows of carved wooden bookcases that held books on every topic and persuasion, the large table with chairs to the left of her that provided a place to sample reading material, the circular staircase that led up into the next two floors and the cat named Sophocles that was currently rubbing against her ankles. In the back of the room stood a high counter from which the Mr. Lackington in Lackington Allen and Co resided. The elderly gentleman, spectacles propped precariously on the edge of his nose, his white hair sticking out from behind his ears was currently in the process of recording a purchase in his account book for most likely the gentleman in a vicars frock in front of him. The black attire he wore draped his gaunt frame emphasizing his grey complexion and hollow cheekbones. His greasy, thin hair was slicked back and he looked as if he hadn't bathed or seen the outdoors in days.

As the door slammed behind her, Lilliana picked up Sophocles, scratching the black cat right under his chin. The creature instantly curled into her arms releasing a deep, throaty purr.

"You certainly have a gift when it comes to that fiend, Miss Samaelson," Mr. Lackington said, looking up from his ledger. "There aren't many he will approach, let alone allow to hold him. The few that have tried have felt the sharpness of his claws."

"I can't believe it. He's a darling. Aren't you, Sophocles?" She cooed at the feline now purring as loud as a locomotive near her ear.

"Really, Miss Lilliana," Mrs. Gantz said with a long-suffering sigh. "Must you make friends with every stray cat you run into? Please put him down. Your pelisse is going to be covered in cat hair."

Lilliana laughed and shook her head. "It will hardly show."

"Son of the devil, that cat is. Black as sin," announced the vicar with a shudder as he accepted his purchased books from Mr. Lackington. "How you can suffer such a vile thing to exist in your shop is beyond my understanding. It should be killed and buried at a crossroad."

Lilliana tightened her grip on Sophocles as the cat's hair bristled, a slight hiss escaping the creature's throat at the customer's words.

"You, Sir, know nothing of what you speak. We no longer live in the dark ages. It is ridiculous that you should believe that such a poor animal by nature of being born with black fur is a weapon or creation of evil. I hadn't thought such backwards superstition existed in all of London."

"Be wary, young Miss," the parson answered shaking a bony finger at her. "You hold a witch's familiar and where there is a black cat there is always a witch."

Laughter poured from Lilliana's lips. "How absolutely ridiculous!"

"You laugh now, Miss. But I tell you there is a witch close." The parson stepped closer to her and she sobered as she saw the fervent conviction in the depths of his eyes. "Maybe it is even you. Young beautiful girls are the easiest corrupted by the devil. Why Mr Lackington even said you had a way with this abomination."

Lilliana opened her mouth to give the man a scathing set-down, but before she could begin Senor Mancini stepped in front of her protectively.

"Move away from the lady. Now," he grunted.

The vicar looked up into Senor Mancini's face and blanched, his look of hellfire and brimstone fading to one of fear. Lilliana couldn't fault the young man of the cloth's reaction for Elijah's manservant was quite imposing. Standing taller than most gentlemen she had ever met he was as massive in girth as he was tall. His limbs were like tree trunks and his hands large enough to crack a head like an egg in one movement. Only his face was average with dark hair and eyes and a full beard he was most proud of. Even though she appreciated his protectiveness sometimes he went a little overboard. She tried to rein him in when that happened, but it was hard as he only ever seemed to obey and listen to Elijah and her guardian's orders were very strict. Senor Mancini was to serve as her bodyguard and stay by her side whenever Elijah couldn't.

"Yes—yes. Of course," the parson stammered.

"Do forgive my servant," Lilliana called out to the young man as he practically ran to the door. "There is no reason you need to leave if you still have business here." Stepping around Senor Mancini, she paused to give the hulk of a man a glare of annoyance. "Was that really called for? I was merely going to educate the gentleman on the ridiculousness of his superstitions."

"I don't like the way he talked to you," he defended. "Besides Mr. Samaelson says I am to protect you against anything that might be a threat."

"Yes, yes. I know," she replied with a resigned sigh knowing it was useless to argue. "Mr. Lackington, I must apologize for Senor Mancini's treatment of your client."

The elderly gentleman waved his hand in the air dismissing the whole incident. "It is no matter. Vicar Trumble had just finished with his purchase. Besides it is good that you rattled him. Maybe he will go elsewhere for his business." Mr Lackington, settled his spectacles more firmly on his nose. "Now, is there anything I can help you find?"

"No, I am just browsing. Thank you." Lilliana headed towards one of the rows of bookshelves, her servants following close behind her. With a tight smile she turned around to face them. "Mrs. Gantz, why don't you go have a look at one of the books of sermons you so love?"

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Mrs. Gantz asked and the hopeful note in the woman's voice told Lilliana that the servant wished nothing more then to browse the religion section of the shop."

"I don't mind in the least." Having dismissed her lady's maid Lilliana now focused on getting rid of Senor Mancini. "Is there anything you would like to look at Senor?" She knew it was useless to ask as Mancini hadn't the slightest interest in reading, but still she had hope.

Senor Mancini shook his head stubbornly. "I follow you. Go where you go."

Lilliana's smile became tighter. "Yes, I realize that. But there is nothing that could possibly hurt me here. Unless you count poor Sophocles' claws a threat. Maybe you could just sit down in one of those chairs over there and wait for me?"

"Mr. Samaelson would not like it."

"I really don't think he would mind. He was the one who sent me here today and if he thought there was any danger to be found at Lackington's he would have kept me at home," she argued, trying to contain her impatience with her manservant.

Mr. Lackington cleared his throat loudly. "I was hoping I could ask a favor of you, Miss Samaelson."

"Why, of course."

"I was hoping you would let me borrow the services of your manservant. There are a few boxed collections that I cannot reach in the back of the shop that need to be brought down and gone through. I wouldn't normally ask, but my staff seems to be elsewhere today."

"It would be my pleasure to have Senor Mancini assist you." Lilliana beamed at Mr. Lackington as he slyly winked back at her.

Senor Mancini practically growled as he shook his head resolutely back and forth. "It is my job to protect you."

"And you can easily do that from the back of the shop. I am going to be right here in this section browsing. There is nothing here that could possibly harm me."

Mr. Lackington stepped away from his counter. "If you would just come with me Senor Mancini. It won't take more then a few minutes to get these boxes down."

Looking back and forth between her and the bookshop owner, Senor Mancini seemed torn as if he was unsure of what he should do.

"Go ahead," Lilliana directed. "I will be right here when you finish." Without waiting for him to reply she headed down one of the aisles. Alone at last, she gave Sophocles a little hug of happiness before setting him down on the floor. He promptly complained at having lost her attentions with a harsh meow. "Sorry, darling," she offered apologetically as she began searching the stacks for a book on Roman warfare tactics that Elijah had requested.

Finding the volume, she pulled it from the shelf. Then with a furtive look to see if anyone was watching she headed to an entirely different section of the shop. Running the tip of her finger over the leather, multicolored book spines she searched for a particular author. Finding it at last she slipped it out from the remaining books. Opening the volume she paged through the first few pages to get to the prologue. Midway through her reading the shop door opened and she heard what she thought were the heavy footsteps of Senor Mancini and she braced herself to be interrupted. Only she wasn't. There was just the sound of low, murmured voices then quiet, which allowed her to happily dive right back into her book.

Lost in the story of a young lady trapped in a carriage being pursued through a dark forest by a mysterious stranger she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the low rumble of a deep voice right near her ear.

"Lilliana."

Her heart stopped in her chest at the sultry drawl. Slamming the book shut she whirled around only to find herself inches away from the imposing form of Klaus Mikaelson. He was dressed elegantly in champagne colored trousers that were tucked into tall, black Hessian boots. His cravat was tied in the waterfall style with what she could only assume was a real emerald stickpin through it that matched perfectly the deep, forest green vest he currently wore under his black suit coat. He looked like he had stepped right out of one of the French fashion plate magazines Elijah had delivered to the house for her.

"Mr. Mikaeleson," she greeted with a slight gasp. "You startled me."

"Did I? I do apologize," he answered with a slight mocking bow, his voice making it very clear he wasn't sorry in the least.

Lilliana cocked her head to the side to stare suspiciously at him. "Such an odd coincidence seeing you here."

"Is it really?

Realizing he was glancing down at the books in her hands she slid the smaller one she had been reading behind the larger history book. "Yes, it is. I hadn't expected to see you until the night of my birthday dance."

"It seems fortune has decreed otherwise," Klaus replied, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

Her mouth narrowed into a thin line at the amusement she heard in his voice. This meeting couldn't possible be one of chance. Had he maybe followed her here? A tiny part of her believed that it was entirely possible. There was something about him, a quality that made her feel very much like she was in the presence of something very dangerous. Somewhat how the gazelle must feel when cornered by a mighty lion. "As nice as it is to see you, I really must be going."

"Not yet, love. We just started renewing our acquaintance."

His words, while most innocent, held a sinister quality that made her even more wary. "My manservant, Senor Mancini is quite impatient to be leaving."

"If you mean that monstrous giant out there he seemed quite content to sit and read the racing section of the Gazette."

"Really? I have never known Senor Mancini to take an interest in racing…or reading for that matter."

"Goes to show that you can never know everything about a person, can you? That those that we are closest to can still surprise us," Klaus replied coolly.

"I…I suppose." Lilliana replied with hesitation. "But do they really surprise us or are we at some point forced to see what we have not been able to previously acknowledge to ourselves? For example, Senor Mancini. Obviously he is more complicated than I had assumed or wanted to see because clearly he likes racing, but I never took the time to find that out. So if I had been more aware this wouldn't be a surprise."

"Except for betrayal. It is always a surprise, isn't it?"

There was an edge to the lightness of his tone and she knew he had just revealed something true about himself. Cocking her head to one side she studied him, the tightness around his mouth and eyes.

"You speak from experience."

It was a statement more then a question and his smirk faded. "Can you read me so easily?"

Klaus further narrowed the distance between them and she nervously backed away until she felt the bookshelf pressing into her back. Her fearful reaction seemed to please him and a slight smile flitted across his face.

"If I have overstepped, I do apologize," Lilliana offered, her breath dying in her throat.

He ignored her apology, lowering his gaze to the books she was clutching close against her chest. "Military history?"

"It's for Elijah. It is one of his favorite subjects."

"Yes. I had forgotten how much he enjoys mapping and analyzing the battles of old. Detailing their strategies and how they succeeded or failed." His eyes took on a glazed appearance as he continued to speak, "He was always the most bookish of all of us. I still remember him drawing the alphabet on parchment for me to trace when I was learning to read. Of everyone, only I learned to enjoy the written word as much as him,"

"Everyone?"

Klaus's gaze sharpened. "What is the other book? The one you are attempting to hide?"

"It is nothing. Just some light reading," Lilliana replied, her cheeks heating as she hugged the volumes tighter to her chest.

He leaned his head towards her until his lips hovered just above her ear. "Then I can't imagine you would mind sharing." Klaus held out his gloved hand, gesturing for her to hand the books over.

At his nearness, Lilliana's blush spread all over until every part of her felt flushed and heated. "Well, I do," she answered, trying to force a calm into her tone that she didn't in the least feel.

"What are you hiding, Lilliana?" he murmured, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Something illicit and forbidden? A book of erotica? Something to titillate you in your virginal bed?"

At his words, her books fell to the floor with a thud and her hand of it's own volition swung towards his face. Never before had she been so angry or reacted with such forceful violence to a person.

In the smoothest of motions, with a grace she couldn't have imagined, he caught her wrist in his hand just before it made contact with his face. His fingers around her wrist were like a velvet lined steel trap and as she struggled to be released he only tightened his grip.

"The kitten has claws," Klaus said with a laugh.

"And she won't hesitate to use them," she spat.

Even though she tried to yank her hand from his, he held fast as he used his grip to pull her closer until her face was inches from his. His gaze sought hers and once more, like the other evening his pupils blackened, swallowing his irises and when he spoke his voice was a low hypnotic murmur, "Now tell me, love. What are you hiding from me?"

Lilliana felt that tug again in the back of her brain to give in to his demand and while the answer hovered on the tip of her tongue she bit it back. "Why is it you keep thinking you have only to look at me strangely and I will tell you everything you want to hear? I am not some shivering in her shoes maiden who will do whatever you say. Don't you get it? You don't scare me," she bluffed.

He blinked, his eyes returning to their normal blue shade. "Then you are very foolish."

Klaus's tone was so cold, so very matter of fact. It made her even more nervous than she already was. Yet the emotion wasn't strong enough to keep her curiosity from taking over.

"How is it that you do that thing with your eyes? Is it hypnotism? I have read of such a thing before, but never experienced it. Does it normally work?"

"Does Elijah tell you nothing?" He dropped her wrist with annoyance, sweeping his hand through his hair with what seemed disgust.

His words struck right at the crux of her existence with her guardian and anger coursed through her. "My relationship with him is none of your business. In fact, having had two unpleasant encounters with you has convinced me there must have been a very good reason Elijah removed you from his life. I no longer believe I can in good conscience reintroduce you to him. Consider your invitation to my birthday ball rescinded. Now if you will excuse me," she said, her voice dripping with as much disdain as she could muster.

"But think of the fun we will all have together once all his secrets are laid bare." His eyes openly mocked her. "Don't you want to know what he has hidden from you all these years?"

Lilliana drew in a shaky breath, temptation washing over her in waves she forced away. "I will know when he is ready."

"Do you really believe that? How little you know him."

"I think it is you who know him no longer. You cannot begin to understand the relationship I have with him," she argued, her voice rising with agitation.

"No, clearly I can't." His tone was soft now, throwing her off balance. "Be glad he found you first, Lilliana. I would not have been as kind as he all these years."

She hid a shiver as his heated gaze devoured her. "That I can believe. You are no gentleman," she taunted. "Not like Elijah."

A cynical laugh sliced through the air. "Is that the worst insult you can think of?"

Having had quite enough of Klaus Mikaelson she bent down to pick up her books from the floor. Seemingly against the laws of physics they were in his hands before she even had a chance to scoop them up.

"So this is what you were trying to hide?"

In shame, her cheeks hot, Lilliana attempted to yank the books from his hands. "It isn't what you think?"

"I think it is," he chuckled as he paged through the small volume she had so desperately tried to hide from him. "I can't believe this. How perfectly poetic. Elijah's ward who was no doubt educated by his exacting standards has a lust for cheap gothic nonsense. Does he know you read such drivel?"

"Of course not," she huffed.

Klaus Mikaelson continued to laugh as he rifled through the pages at an impossibly fast rate pausing at certain passages. "I wouldn't have expected your reading tastes to run towards tales of young innocent's pursued by dastardly villains in decrepit castles." Finishing the book, his laughter ceased and he closed the volume with a solemn, thoughtful air. "I was wrong. I think you are attracted to the darkness after all. Maybe you wish to see the monsters under the bed."

The reference to their conversation the other night in the Prince's gardens did not escape her. "You are conveniently forgetting once more the parts where the righteous hero defeats the villain and has a happy ever after ending with the maiden," she replied curtly.

His mouth twisted into a smirk as he handed her the book back. "But that is not why you read these stories. You like the thrill you get from your brush with darkness."

Lilliana yanked the book out of his hands brusquely. "That is not true in the least. I read them for the mindless entertainment they provide," she lied.

"You are drawn to it," Klaus Mikaelson cupped the side of her face in his leather gloved hand, "are caught up in it like a butterfly tangled in a spider's web. But there is no escape and no hero's rescue for you."

"I don't know what you mean," she whispered, holding her breath as his thumb lightly caressed her cheek. "Elijah—"

"Is no hero. Soon you will awaken from the fantasy he has spun for you and you will see him as he really is and I will be there, love. I will unravel the mystery that brought you back to us. For you have a role to in all of this and for good or bad it must be played out. I only hope when it comes your end will be peaceful this time."

Lilliana stared with horror into his eyes expecting to see the beginnings of madness in their depths, but they were crystal clear. "You are insane."

"You are not the first to suggest so."

She stepped away from him, clasping her books tightly to her chest. She needed to get home. To talk to Elijah, to feel his calming presence. She needed him to tell her there was no truth in Mr. Mikaelson's words. "I really need to be leaving. Elijah is waiting for me."

"Do call me Klaus," he offered with a gracious tilt of his head. "Too much has passed between us not to speak to each other familiarly."

"Mr. Mikaeleson," Lilliana retorted, jutting her chin out stubbornly. "As I said I need to be leaving. If you would please step aside."

Other than arching a brow he ignored her deliberate attempt to provoke him. "I will gladly move out of your way and allow you to run back to the safety of your guardian if you give me two things in return."

"I need give you nothing. If you don't remove yourself I will call for Senor Mancini. I think for the first time I will enjoy watching him give someone a thrashing."

"While I do so hate to disappoint you will find your bodyguard most indisposed at the moment. But by all means go ahead and call for him if you must."

As Klaus Mikaelson met her gaze with complete arrogance she realized with a sinking feeling that he must have incapacitated her manservant in some way, but for the life of her she had no idea how. "What have you done?"

"Nothing your giant won't recover from once I snap my fingers."

"It is hypnosis you play with. It has to be," Lilliana murmured, her good sense to flee this mad man overriding her scientific curiosity. "It works on him, but not on me. Why is that?"

Klaus Mikaelson shot her a rueful look. "I wish you could tell me."

"How do you do it? Can you teach me?"

"I plan too," he replied with a grin and glint of white teeth.

Lilliana repressed a shiver. There was something in his voice, something in his look that hinted of evil and the monsters she did read about in those silly novels. "I don't think I want to know anymore. Now if you would please just let me go pay for my purchases," she asked politely, trying to make her request sound less like the plea it was.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth playfully. "I believe I asked for two things in return?"

"If you think you can try to steal a kiss again like last night you are in for disappointment for it won't happen."

"A kiss?" His eyes darkened, his gaze devouring her hungrily. "I hadn't even thought of it, but now that you mention it. You did once promise me."

"Promise you?" she sputtered, repeating his words. "I did no such thing. You are speaking nonsense again"

Klaus Mikaelson stared at her like he was seeing through her, glimpsing something she couldn't begin to see. He seemed on the verge of saying something, but then with a small shake of his head he focused on her once again. "They say patience is a virtue, when in reality it born of necessity. I will have that kiss, Lilliana."

She bristled at his presumption. "I will dance with the devil before that will ever happen."

He threw his head back and laughed, the rich sound surrounding her like a velvet shroud. "That may be much sooner than you ever imagined."

"Do you have any idea how absolutely annoying you are? You speak in riddles that I can't make heads or tails of."

"I promise you that one day you will understand all. Your dearest Elijah will break your heart and you will see everything."

Lilliana bit her lip hard before speaking, "That is where you are wrong. He could never break my heart." What she failed to add was that it was far too late. Her heart was already breaking, falling into pieces with every passing moment that he kept his secrets from her.

Klaus smiled at her wryly and if she didn't have such a bad impression of him she would think she saw what looked like pity in his face.

"I really need to go," she whispered.

"And you can. Once you give me what I want."

She sagged against the bookshelves. "What is it you want?"

"Merely two little things. Small requests, really." Before she could argue he held up one finger. "The first is quite easy. I want you to call me by my given name. No more Mr. Mikaelson. We are far too intimate for that."

Such an easy thing to do. Surely she could give in to such a small demand? And really, what choice did she have given she was currently cornered by a mad man. "Fine," she bit out.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Your name?"

He nodded.

She sighed with frustration before speaking, "Klaus." It rolled richly over her tongue like an expensive wine. She spoke it again and there was a small flutter of movement in the still, dead part of her memory. She straightened at the shock if it, her eyelids slamming shut as flashes of light crashed in front of her vision. She tried not to move, hoping if she stood very still she would unlock a memory from the dark abyss of her being.

"Lilliana?"

His voice intruded. It pulled her out of her inner trance to the harsh reality that while she had gotten close to something tangible, it wasn't close enough. She still knew nothing more than she had five minutes ago. Well, she knew one thing. His name. It was connected to something she had blocked and locked away long ago.

"Lilliana! Open your eyes!"

She frowned, but she did as he commanded.

"What did you see?" Klaus asked, his gaze eager.

"Nothing. There was nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You almost passed out."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so frustrating," Lilliana waved her hands in the air with dramatic emphasis, "and in my space I wouldn't be passing out."

Klaus captured her hands with his, lightly squeezing them. "It was my name," he insisted. "Speaking it out loud. It caused a reaction within you."

"Yes, one of annoyance," she retorted, pulling her hands from his with resolution. "Now what was your second request so I can put as much distance between us as possible."

"I want another meeting with you."

Lilliana shook her head. "Absolutely not. In fact I don't even want you coming to my party."

"You are being childish now. Think about Elijah. Think how happy he will be at our reunion."

There was a gleeful glint in Klaus's eyes that confirmed all the more that she had made a mistake in ever agreeing to get the two men together.

"I am beginning to sincerely doubt that."

"I thought you might which is why I am thinking we delay this eventual meeting no longer. Let us go see your guardian. Tell him all about how we first started meeting in the dark corners of ballrooms sharing kisses and now here we are in public? Why even at a popular bookstore. Think of how much else he will be wondering you have been keeping from him." Klaus held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we? I believe your carriage is waiting?"

"I will go nowhere with you," she forced out staring down at his arm in horror like it was a hissing snake. Somehow she had fallen in a trap of her own making. In keeping silent about her meeting with Klaus the night of the ball she had been complicit in deceiving someone she loved more than anyone else and now she was going to pay for that.

"So a clandestine meeting it is then." Klaus removed a gold pocket watch from the inside breast pocket of his coat and peered down at it. "Tomorrow. A private tea at the Royal Academy. Just the two of us. Shall we say at an hour from now at 1?"

Lilliana clenched her books tighter in her hands. "Why must we meet again? Say whatever it is you want to say to me then, now."

"What would be the fun in that?" He grinned at her, a smile similar to that of a fisherman who has hooked a fish. "You will be there tomorrow at 1 or I will come and fetch you myself. Think of what an interesting conversation with Elijah that will be."

"My servants? How do you expect me to rid myself of them?"

"I will take care of that. Just be there."

Taking a deep breath, she carefully considered all her options, some way out. "Why should I? If you are going to reveal our association to Elijah the night of my birthday ball why should I bother to appease you? You will tell him eventually. It doesn't matter if it is now or the night of my birthday."

"But it does, love. There may be no need to involve you in my reunion with your guardian at all if I get what I want. And if I do get what I want you will see how agreeable I can be."

"How easily you have trapped me." Lilliana replied bitterly. "For how long is this blackmail going to continue?"

"Only until the night of your birthday ball since I believe you are leaving the morning after?"

"How did you know that?"

Klaus once more held out his arm for her to take which she did with reluctance. "Elijah is not nearly as secretive in his actions as he thinks he is. The there is bribery. Even loyal servants will speak for a price."

"Which you were more than happy to pay," She retorted with disgust. "You are nothing but a viper in gentleman's clothing. Elijah must curse the day you entered into his life."

He gripped her chin with his hand, tilting her head up and forcing her to look him in the face. His eyes were so very dark. The color of the night sky just before the angry flash of lightening and it frightened her. Yet, she bravely stared back without flinching.

"Careful with your words, Lilliana. I will not warn you again."

"Or what?" she threw back at him before she could consider the consequences of her challenge.

"Do you really want to find out," Klaus murmured, his voice a brush of velvet against her skin.

Lilliana exhaled a sigh of relief as he released her chin, only to shiver as his hand caressed the curve of her face, sliding down the side of her neck. Even though he wore leather gloves his touch seared her flesh, igniting fires through out her whole body. She swayed lightly, leaning into him so close she could see the stubble on his face. She was hot and cold all at once and from the smirk on Klaus's face he knew the effect he was having on her. It was that hateful look of arrogance that finally broke the spell he was weaving.

"No," she bit out icily attempting to move away from him only to find his hand wrapped around her neck. "I will be there tomorrow. Now leave me be. Elijah is waiting for me at home and I don't want to worry him." Although with the mood he was in lately she wasn't sure he would even have noticed how long she had been gone.

Klaus hesitated a moment and it was almost as if he was as affected by their nearness as she was. Then with what seemed a sound of frustration he released her. "We don't want that too happen now do we."

To her annoyance he seemed determined to escort her through the aisle and back to Mr. Lackington's desk. As they left the book stacks she noticed at once that Senor Mancini seemed to be frozen as he stared without blinking at the newspaper laid out on the table before him. As she approached him he didn't even look up at her or greet her. Then to her extreme astonishment Klaus coolly snapped his fingers and with a shudder the giant startled, his head jerking up to face her.

"Miss Lilliana. I…I." Senor Mancini's whole face contorted with confusion as he glanced at the newspaper on the table.

"Thank you for waiting for me," she replied brusquely hoping that if she ignored the fact that he seemed to have been comatose ever since Klaus had arrived he would forget whatever it was that had happened to him. "Let me pay for my purchases and we can return to the townhouse."

"Yes, yes…" He answered with a look of relief at her. Catching sight at last of Klaus he scowled, but there was no hint in his eyes that he recognized the gentleman.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, for your help finding that book. I do so appreciate it." Lilliana removed her hand from Klaus's arm. "Now if you will excuse me." Forcing a polite smile she left him and walked towards Mr. Lackington's desk.

"It was my pleasure," Klaus drawled as he leaned with nonchalance against one of the bookshelves.

Lilliana heard Senor Mancini growl and lumber to stand behind her, but she did not spare a glance at either him or Klaus.

Mr. Lackington took her books from her and began to write their titles in his register. As he did so she couldn't help but notice his normally neat handwriting was barely legible. Black ink blobs smeared the letters and numbers of her transaction. His hands were shaking. "I will send a bill to Mr. Samaelson," he said as he walked to the table behind the counter to wrap the books. "There is a new volume in Nasaori's Historical Study of Warfare that Mr. Samaelson personally requested that I am sending with you as well."

"Thank you. I am sure Mr. Samaelson will appreciate that," she replied as Mr. Lackington stacked her two books together and added the third. The third book was as large as a bible, the leather cover cracked and peeling. It was not a new volume of the Histocial Study of Warfare at all. She was about to point out his mistake, but he was acting so strange she hated to embarrass him by speaking up.

"I hope Mr. Samaelson enjoys this volume as much as the others. The writing is excellent. Much can be learned from the past. You might even want to take a look as well. Young ladies have the right to be educated as much as gentleman."

He spoke so earnestly she felt as if she would be disappointing him if she didn't agree to look at the book. "I will give it a try then," she replied as she watched him carefully wrap the books up in brown paper and tie the package with string.

"As always thank you for your patronage," Mr. Lackington said with a small bow as he handed over the bundle. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but then he shook his head and pushed his spectacles further up his nose.

Lilliana smiled and took the books from him calling out, "Mrs. Gatz? Are you ready to leave?"

The woman instantly came bustling from around the corner.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were waiting for me," she answered with a stricken look at Lilliana.

"No. Of course we weren't. Were you ready to leave?"

Mrs. Gatz buttoned up the buttons of her black pelisse. "Yes, Miss Lilliana."

Tucking the bundle of books under her arm, Lilliana strolled towards the shop door, Senor Mancini and Mrs. Gatz following behind. Walking past Klaus she refused to even look at him or acknowledge his existence. Instead, she held her head high even when she heard his deep, throat chuckle in response follow her out the door.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews. I really wasn't expecting many at all. I also want to thank the few of you that took the time to PM me about updating. I am sorry it took so long. Since I last posted I moved from one end of the US to the other. Let me know if you are still reading. :) For my Elijah fans the next chapter is all about him so please be patient.


End file.
